HeatWave Dreams 1 KenxUno
by TheKarin
Summary: It's HOT in the Soul Society. So hot that some of the Shinigami are having some strange experiences! This is the first instalment of this HeatWave, where Kenpachi is having a weirdand hawt dream about...none other than Retsu Unohana. What the hell?


Heat wave Dreams - KenpachixUnohana

The days were warm, and seemed to only get warmer with each hour the sun beams down against the Soul Society. It had gotten to the point that if you had to go outside, it'd be wise to stay under shade, or wear less clothing. The shinigami were all in black. So naturally the General has permitted a sort of day off for the squads. Most of the members had already taken their trip down to the beach. Though a few captain's had stayed behind, to work. Apparently working was more important than avoiding a heat sickness. Though the ones who had chosen to stay were pretty well adapted to the heat. Having either been in it for extended periods of time, or they were naturally cold (-CoughToushirocough-).

The same went for squad 11. Zaraki Kenpachi was a big man, but the heat had barely bothered him. All he needed to do was take off the top part of his robes and he could relax in peace. That didn't mean he was working or anything. Oh no, the big man was currently stretched out on the couch in his office. Rarely anyone dared to get near this place, let alone enter it, so they didn't know that Kenpachi was pretty well off by his lonesome. He had a couple of couches and that desk that he rarely paid attention to. His windows were wide open, and judging from the look of the sky, he was on a higher floor than the training rooms, and other squad members. Hell, He'd even had a basket of candy on the table nearby, though it was unapparent if he'd bought them, of if it was _fukutaichou_ Yachiru's stash. Yes, it was true. Kenpachi had a pretty normal office. There was no blood or dead bodies hanging around. Though…this was because Unohana had frequently made trips to his office, brave woman, and cleaned up while he was away. A slight bond between the two captains? No one knew, except for Yachiru, and it was unlikely she would tell anyone of her trips to squad 11. Either way, He was a pretty set man, considering.

Snoring loudly, Kenpachi barely moved in his sleep. His head on one arm of the couch, his legs were so long that they hung over the arm of the couch, and almost touched the ground! The man's hands were laid over his ribcage, though one had slipped and thunked onto the floor, gone unnoticed by him. He seemed rather harmless in sleep. No roaring of murderous intent toward Ichigo or his squad members. Perhaps it was because no one worth fighting was around, that gave Kenpachi time to relax with his _fukutaichou_. But relaxing had of course led to falling asleep. And with the heat wave pouring through his window, he wasn't exactly in his right mind. Perhaps a full moon was hovering around. But his dreaming hadn't been…very normal, today. Yesterday, he'd dreamt he was Unohana's pet dog, whom she dragged around on a leash. But it looked like today was even worse. No dreams of that lady Unohana, thank god, but he was horrified to notice he was dreaming of his tiny little Yachiru. He feared the worst was to happen.

"Ken-chan! You're walking to slow!" the high voice of Yachiru called to him, as Kenpachi fell into his dream. He peered out at Yachiru, who was still dressed in her robes, walking a few feet in front of him. Wait, she was walking? That was odd. Usually the little bug would climb onto his shoulder and point out to him where they were going, undoubtedly getting lost. But if she was walking, perhaps something was going on with her, he thought.

"Uhm…Yachiru. Why are you walking? Wouldn't you rather ride on my shoulder, like always?" just like a man, asking questions with a dumbfounded look on their faces. Kenpachi was, of course, lost. Not directionally, but lost to the situation. Yachiru turned her pink head around and smiled brightly, though her giggle wasn't heard. Usually she would giggle at any and everything. Kenpachi knew something was up, now. He'd follow her for now, but then he'd find out what the hell was going on. And another thing… why exactly was he wearing what appeared to be a suit? He hated suits! Even now, as he walked, he tugged at the tie around his neck, grumbling. "And why exactly am I wearing this sh—gah!" he was interrupted as Yachiru had apparently launched herself at him, her feet colliding into his face. She was squabbling something about the tie and slapped his hands away, before hopping off.

"Will you stop it?! You've gotta wear the tie, Ken-chan!" she cried, and kept walking.

"But...why?" Kenpachi asked, still not getting it.

"It looks nice, now don't touch it!" she growled. For now, Kenpachi silenced. They continued to walk until Kenpachi had begun to notice he was being taken towards the woody areas. Were they getting lost, again? He was getting slightly irritated, which was what he rarely did around his _fukutaichou_. But just as he opened his mouth to whine about it, Yachiru squealed and jumped up and down. Though what she was excited about, she wouldn't say.

"Oohh, Ken-chan! I forgot something back in the office, you keep walking, 'kay?!" She then dashed off in a flash before he could ask her where the hell he was supposed to be going. Grumbling to himself, he did as he was told and kept walking. It was a wide walking path that wove its way through the forest. It was cooler to walk through the forest; the trees provided ample amounts of shade around him, letting the breeze cool him down. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The man never wore suits. Yet here he was walking alone in a forest in one, unsure where he was going, or who was around—

"Zaraki-sama?" s soft voice broke him from his concentration. Surprised, Kenpachi raised his head and prepared for the worst, but his breathing came to a sudden stop when he focused in on what was before him.

Unohana stood further down the path, though she was dressed entirely different, just like him. Instead of those robes, she wore a white dress that came around her knees, and small white shoes. There was a large blue flower printed on the bottom of it, and a very small blue flower pin on the end of her braid, which was behind her. She had been previously turned away, and was currently pivoted to see him. Without the robes, Kenpachi was fully aware of how slim she was, except for one area of her, which he'd purposely avoided. She looked, pretty, Kenpachi thought, though immediately felt weird for thinking such a thing. She looked just as nervous as he. Turning, Unohana smiled toward him, giving a little bow. He only inclined his head.

"Uh… whatcha doin' here, Unohana?" He asked, using her name. She'd frequently told him to refer to her by that name, instead of being too formal. The woman smiled, as usual.

"I uh…well I figured you needed a bit of a break from the squad, so I asked Yachiru to bring you here. " she said, nodding slightly. Kenpachi noticed she always seemed to smile, but there were those rare times that she would be as cold as a corpse, and just as intimidating as Yachiru. He had to admire that a bit. She wasn't a weakling, which was good.

"Oh. Well.. thanks?" He squared his shoulders, making him seems larger than normal. Was this Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the battle squad 11, acting like a shy boy and at a loss for words? Unohana only smiled again.

"Oh, Kenpachi you look so innocent. It's cute." She chuckled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Kenpachi blinked at her, unsure if he'd heard her right. Him? Cute? Now he was sure something wasn't right. He frowned and started to turn.

"Uh…I think I should go back, thanks for thinkin' of me though Uno—ha!" He gasped a bit when Unohana reached out and tugged him with her as she started walking away.

"Don't be silly, Kenpachi-san, I want to give you a day off, like the others. No more sitting in your office, have fun with me!" She smiled brightly, her voice soft and inviting. She wasn't up to anything, he guessed. She was too pure a woman for that. In fact, she was far too nice for him. Why was she even paying attention to a brute like him? Wouldn't she have a better time tending to Ukitake or something?

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come." Unohana smiled and tugged him down the bath, her shoes barely making a sound. She was walking rather swiftly, and they soon came to a break in the path. The path broke off into different directions, and she brought him down the left, smaller path.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kenpachi grumbled, brow furrowed. He hoped no one would seem them, for the woman was holding his wrist like a child. She had some guts, Miss Captain of the medical squad 4. They were almost yin and yang. Their personalities and their squads. In fact, he was sure that most of his squad members hated squad 4. What irony that she was dragging him about, wanting to spend time with him.

"Here!" Unohana interrupted his thoughts again. People sure liked interrupting him lately. Kenpachi raised his head and stared forward, and Unohana finally let go of him. They were standing before a… pond. A wide mass of water, surrounded by trees, naturally decorated with weeds and that plant-crap that Kenpachi had never bothered to notice before. A natural beauty. Just like Unoha-…what the hell was wrong with him?! Surely he wasn't calling this woman beautiful… Even though, she kinda was, he thought.

"This…place..." Kenpachi murmured, still putting on his frown. Unohana smiled and gave a soft chuckle, tugging him by his tie, which make him twitch in surprise.

"You always look so serious, Kenpachi. Come, sit with me." She said. It was then that he noticed a bench facing the pond. Just a simple little wooden thing. Secluded from the world. 'Cozy', even. Not having much of a choice, he sat just as she did. They were awfully close; the bench didn't leave much room for him to scoot over. Or perhaps it was just her sitting so close. Either way, it was making him uncomfortable. With her this close…goddamnit, he could smell her. A natural scent of a woman. Clouding his confused brain and wreaking havoc on his senses. Unohana didn't seem to notice, for she smiled toward the pond, as a butterfly floated by its waters.

"Hm, pretty." She said softly.

"…Yeah…" was Kenpachi's reply. It was kinda pretty… perhaps if he'd been drowning himself in it. Yes, he was embarrassed. If anyone had come by and saw him all snuggily with this damn woman…

"Kenpachi, will you relax? No one is going to come attack you here, silly. We're just taking a break here. I'm even willing to bed no one knows of this place, either." She giggled. Kenpachi swallowed. This suit seemed too hot. The scent of this woman and of the pollination was too much for him. He began to tug at his tie, until Unohana surprised him with tugging it off for him.

"Is it too hot? I thought it would be. Here…" She took of the tie for him, her hands brushing against his skin far too much. Now, not only did his neck feel hot, but his whole body did. It had to be the first time he'd felt a woman's hands so soft and gentle. Kenpachi could see her mouth moving, but he couldn't hear her anymore. Her mouth. Her lips looked so…soft. And her mouth moved slowly as she talked. She was in no rush when she spoke. He could see her tongue from time to time, as she kept babbling about the weather, giggling at times. He swallowed away. Boy, he really really needed to get the hell out of here. And get as far away from this woman as possible.

"Kenpachi? Are you okay?" She asked, making him blink and clear his throat.

"Uh…uh, I'm fine. But I've really gotta go, Unohana… Yachiru, she… She gets into my stuff when I'm not watching her. Then she loses stuff, and—" Kenpachi had started to raise himself, only to be held back by Unohana. Her hand was on his arm, tugging him back down.

"No. Don't leave yet! I'm sure things are fine… Please, just relax here, with me. You deserve a break…" she murmured softly. Giving in again, he sat, and Unohana smiled brightly and rested her hand on his thigh. "Thank you…Kenpachi-kun…" she whispered, with an almost shy tone. Kenpachi twitched him surprise to her warm hand on him. _When was the last time a woman touched him?_ his crazed brain thought. He was losing his mind, he knew it. All he could think about was her soft hand on his thigh, her soft mouth and soft breasts barely contained in that dress, that he could so easily rip apart and—

"Kenpachi?" Unohana's voice jerked him back to reality. She was staring at him with a curious light in her eye, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh….I'm.. I'm sorry Unohana…" Oh god, had he just been staring at her tits?! He seriously needed to throw himself in that pond. Just hurl his body in and drown himself. Anything than sitting here thinking about this. However, he already knew it was too late. She knew where his mind was, and he knew his breathing was uneven. Would she be thrown into a rage and storm off? Would she giggle and tell everyone in her squad that she turned on Zaraki Kenpachi and left him sitting at the pond with a boner. Would she…. Wait, what boner?

"Uh… Kenpachi-kun…" Unohana said shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks faintly. She was looking downward, and as he looked down, he was met with the horror of the bulge tenting his pants. Kenpachi grumbled an apology and straightened, covering himself in embarrassment.

"I…I'm so sorry! I'll leave, I'm really sorry Unohana…" He grumbled, and started to move. But Unohana stopped him once again.

"No! Don't go… not yet. I am sorry as well, Kenpachi-kun. Please, let me help you…" She whispered in her kind voice. Before he could register what she was saying, her hand slid into his lap and closed over that aching erection in his pants. With a gasp, Kenpachi jerked toward the sensation that shot through him.

"U-Unohana!!" he gasped in surprise, though unable to move. What the hell was going on? Why was she touching him? And why did it feel…so damn good?

"Shh…just sit still. I'll help you." Her soft voice purred to him. He still couldn't believe it. But here he was, sitting here with a fellow captain stroking him through his pants. Her hand was softer and more gentle than he thought. Kenpachi let out a growl, his erection growing in her palm. Unohana blushed in appreciation. "You're…quite well endowed, Zaraki-kun…" she murmured, which made him growl again, his face slightly red. He couldn't imagine feeling this good. But somehow it wasn't enough. If he was going to let himself fall into his paradox, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Unohana…" he growled, and gripped her wrist. She looked up at him, her cheeks bright pink, eyes slight cloudy. He used his other hand and unzipped his pants, and within seconds his length was in full view, pulsing in eagerness. Unohana gasped faintly, blushing even more. But that didn't stop her from reaching out and wrapping her arm around its thickness. It had a pulse, and it beat just as strongly as if it had been his heart. Her hand slowly began to examine the blood-filled mass, much to Kenpachi's delight. He was squirming faintly and growling in pleasure, his teeth bared. His reiatsu was fluttering out of control, increasing in pleasure, decreasing in fear of someone noticing and coming to see what was wrong. He managed to stabilize himself enough to enjoy her hand stroking him, when he heard her moan in surprise. Snapping his eyes open, he looked down to see her tipping her head back and whimpering, her soft lips quivering. It was then that he noticed his hand had wandered around her and gripped one of her large firm breasts, massaging it strongly in his palm. Her nipple was hard and poking eagerly into his hand, as her breathing became erratic. She didn't stop though, in fact, her small hand tightened around his member and gave him a few good firm strokes, making him groan in delight. He was losing himself. Needing more and more. Panting, he felt up her ample bust with gusto, pushing a strap of her dress down to cup the soft orb beneath the fabric. It quivered in his grasp, which only made him more frantic to touch her. By now she was stroking his member quickly now, and even that wasn't enough. He needed more pressure. More friction. And just the animal he was, he was going to get it.

"Unohana, I can't take it…" He growled, and suddenly grabbed her. She gasped, but didn't protest, as he pulled her over his lap, letting her straddle him. To hell with anyone who might be watching, he was far too gone to care. Unohana didn't seem to mind, as she lifted her dress to let him see her pure white laced panties, setting him on fire to grab and rip. But before he did, his hands slipped her dress straps down on both sides, letting her large breasts bounce free for his mouth. Bending, his latched his lips onto her nibble, and suckled hard, reveling in her started moan. She was trying to contain herself, but he would make her scream out in pleasure before they were done. Her skin tasted like berry-flavoured silk, warm and trembling for more. He let his teeth softly nip at the large globes, and let her squeak in pleasure. Bringing both of her breasts together, he latched his mouth around both nibbles and suckled eagerly, stroking his large rough tongue against both, whispering hotly about how they tasted, felt, smelled, looked. He was losing himself more and more. But now it was time. He needed to be in her. Pulling away, he watched those rounded mounds settle back in place, as he lifted her dress again and without hesitation ripped her panties off. The sound and feeling of them rip causing a soft scream of surprise and shock. They were whispering heated, passionate words to each other, as Unohana rose herself over his aching penis, letting the broad tip of it prod against her wetness, so silken and hot. Just before he plunged in, he growled into her ear.

"Oh, Unohana… I'm coming in now… You feel so—"

"Unohaannaaaaaaaa!!!" A voice screamed. "Ken-chan is dreaming about you!"

Kenpachi jerked upright, falling clear off of the couch he lay on. Yachiru could be seen running from the room, giggling insanely. "Ya-Yachiru! Damnit, get back here!" he growled, his body trembling in shock. But she was already gone. Damnit that had been too real of a dream, his body was pulsing in want. Had he been talking in his sleep? And if Yachiru told her, he'd never hear the end of it. "Grr…Goddamnit!" he shouted, and ran for the window. Goddamn heat, for making him dream that bull. Goddamn Yachiru. Goddamn Unohana and her sexy self. Goddamn everything! With a glare, Kenpachi leapt from the window, where he'd get as far away from them all as possible. And he promised himself he'd never ever dream again.


End file.
